


The Scorpion and The Frog

by Kellygirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellygirl/pseuds/Kellygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because he walks like a man and looks like a man, doesn't mean he is one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scorpion and The Frog

Derek trailed a finger down Stiles' chest. The skin was warm and he resisted the urge to taste it. 

"Do you know the fable of 'The scorpion and The Frog'?" 

Stiles was motionless and silent. Derek wasn't really expecting an answer. 

Derek licked his own lips and wished the iron and copper tang taste could last a little longer. He flattened a hand over Stiles' chest and swept it up to the younger man's neck, letting his fingers squeeze a little before taking his hand away and letting it rest back on Stiles' chest.

"It goes like this. A frog is sitting on the bank of a river. He's about to cross when a scorpion comes up and asks him for a ride across to the other side." 

Derek rubbed his nose and lips against a spot right below Stiles' left ear. He licked there for a moment before drawing back and continuing his story.

"The frog refuses. He says, 'If I take you across you'll sting me.' The scorpion says, 'No, I won't. If I do that we'll both drown. I just want a ride.'"

Derek let his human fingernails lightly scratch over Stiles' stomach and hips. He avoided the bruises and ended up with one fingernail circling Stiles' navel.

"So the frog agrees and the scorpion climbs on his back. Halfway across the river, the scorpion stings the frog and they both begin to sink. The frog asks, 'Why did you sting me? Now we'll both die.'"

Derek smiled and it was full of animal cunning and the same satisfaction a wolf has as he finishes feasting on the last bit of prey.

He brushed a thumb over Stiles' eyelids, letting eyelashes tickle his skin. He leaned down and inhaled. His eyes were red as he continued to talk.

"The scorpion said, 'I couldn't help it. It's my nature.'"

 

The werewolf moved back just as Stiles' eyes snapped open. He gasped as his body convulsed in shock. His back lifted off the floor for a moment before settling back onto the cold concrete. 

Derek watched as Stiles sat up and looked at his own body. The gash on his side was healed. Derek had licked the blood away right after he bit him. His eyes were yellow as he looked at Derek, his new teeth making his words hard to understand.

"Why? The Argents are going to kill you, Derek. They're going to kill all of us."

Derek smirked. "They can try."

Stiles face changed back to its human features. Derek could sense the potential power pouring off his newest creation.

Stiles looked at his own hands, flexing them wide and then curling them into fists. "I told you two years ago, I didn't want this. Why?"

Derek quickly pushed Stiles down and crawled on top of him. He let himself drown in Stiles' new scent before answering.

"Did you not hear the fable? It's my nature. I look like a man, like a human, but I'm not." 

He met angry eyes with a quick kiss, pushing his tongue into Stiles' mouth for a moment. All their kisses, their everything from now on would be different. He let his next words whisper over Stiles' lips. 

"I never was."

He pulled back just as Stiles lunged up and snapped at his face. He sat up, straddling Stiles waist, one hand wrapped around his beta's neck as he struggled and keened, his features changing back and forth. 

When Stiles tired out he stopped and lay there panting. Derek knew this wasn't the end. It would take weeks, if not months, to bring Stiles around. He looked forward to every moment.

Stiles studied him and cocked his head a little to the left as if he were hearing things he'd never dreamed of hearing. He was probably listening to Derek's heartbeat. Derek didn't mind. "When did you decide to do this?"

Derek smiled. He knew his eyes were red as he answered. "After I was shot and you drove me around."

Stiles closed his eyes and looked away. Derek smelled the tears before he saw them. He brushed a hand over Stiles' face and brought his fingers to his mouth to taste the dampness on his fingers.

He waited as Stiles struggled to control his tears. He probably didn't want to cry in front of Derek, but he was fine with whatever Stiles did. The new werewolf’s emotions and moods were now more true than they had ever been.

Stiles cleared his throat and looked back at Derek.

"I never had a chance, did I?"

Derek rolled off of Stiles' body and lay beside him. He smoothed one hand over Stiles' hair before pulling him closer by the back of his neck. He nipped at Stiles' lips until he was let inside. One kiss turned to more and when he pulled back they were both panting. He answered the question.

"No, you didn't."

End

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I don't even know where this came from. I just wanted some dark!derek and this showed up all pretty and bloody and gave me a raw beating heart. Maybe I should stop wishing for stuff.


End file.
